The present invention relates to electrical devices in general and in particular to electrical devices for use in areas exposed to the elements, such as rain. Often power is supplied to receptacles at outdoor locations, such as for outdoor lawn and garden equipment, lighting, recreation, etc., and is controlled in an on/off manner from inside a residence or other building. It is often desirable for a user to have greater and more versatile control over the operation of electrically operated devices connected to an outdoor power supply.
Often use of electricity outdoors gives rise to safety concerns for individuals and to concerns of damage to equipment. Many prior art devices are merely enclosures for being secured to separate receptacle boxes and providing shielded access to a separate receptacle, and offer no enhanced control over the operation of the receptacle or devices connected thereto.